1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for version recording and tracking, and particularly to a checksum-based method for version recording and tracking with integration of file attributes.
2. Description of the Related Art
For in-house development applications, it is important for IT (Information Technology) resources to control the release versions of online applications. Since several versions may exist for one application, the engineers of the IT department have to know what the exact versions of current running applications are and their release history. If the version of one online application is not correct, the operation can stop and thereby jeopardize the consistency and security of system data.
Most conventional version tracking methods check version information of a file according to the source code of the file. For example, choosing the “About” option in the window system or entering the “perl-v” command in the command system will display the version information of the file.
Since the current method is source code dependent and in-house applications originate in different departments, it is hard to define a general rule to control and track version information. Further, there is no uniform strategy for different file types, such as documents and INI files.